Gone
by Unknown846
Summary: This story follows the tragic path of Isamu Kimura, told through his point of view as he relives his past. Rated M for mild language, adult themes, and "hot button topics."
1. Bio

Bio

-Character List and Bio

*Note: All characters not included in this bio are minor characters*

*Isamu Kimura, Lv. 70. Male. Species: Typhlosion. Age: 18

-A male Typhlosion cursed with a bad hand in life. Born timid and afraid of everything, Isamu struggled through the early stages in his life. He wasn't quick to make friends much, preferring to avoid contact with others so he could stay in his own little world. Most of life was spent on the move after a war broke out at home, forcing him to bounce through different regions as he tried to make a home for himself.

*Moveset

-Hidden Power (Electric)

-Flamethrower

-Extrasensory

-Focus Blast

*Blaze Ability

*Kazuki Kimura, Lv. 81. Male. Species: Ninetales. Age: 300+ (about 30 for his species)

-The role model of Isamu's young life, Kazuki was quick to fall in love with his child. Unlike other Pokemon who threw attacks at their opponents to settle disputes, Kazuki's enchanting voice and peaceful deposition allowed him to settle any issues without anyone causing any physically harm. Isamu idolized him before luck drove them away. When Isamu is at his calmest, Kenya's teachings and disposition shine through him.

*Moveset

-Protect

-Hidden Power (Water)

-Will-O-Wisp

-Extrasensory

*Flash Fire Ability

*Hoshiko Kobayashi, Lv. 18. Female. Species: Vulpix. Age: 4

-The first Pokemon Isamu truly fell in love with, Hoshiko started out as Baku's closest childhood friend. Though their relationship as friends was rather rocky due to Isamu's timidness, the two still managed to get along, eventually becoming potential mates for each other. She is naturally friendly towards most everyone, though to a great extent when it came to Isamu. Her story was cut short though, Isamu forever changing in response to her loss.

*Moves

-Extrasensory

-Fire Spin

-Hypnosis

-Quick Attack

*Flash Fire Ability

*Takeshi Yamauchi, Lv 73. Male. Species: Absol. Age: 22

-Rude, heavily sarcastic and generally antisocial, this Absol mainly spends his time holed up in the mountains where he lives, coming out not to warn people of bad times, but rather to cause them. His aggressive behavior often times mean that if someone wrongs him, they will pay with their lives. Isamu's first contact to him was short, as the Absol made quick work of the Typhlosion, putting Baku in a near state of death as he struggled to stay alive despite the injuries. Several more skirmishes broke out in draws before Isamu ended it for good, forcing the Absol into retreat.

*Moveset

-Swords Dance

-Night Slash

-Sucker Punch

-Stone Edge

*Super Luck Ability

*Tetsuya Kimura, Lv. 70. Male. Species: Typhlosion. Age: 18

-A rare and unexplainable side of Isamu, "Tetsuya" appears as an alter to him, a much more sinister and violent being that emerges in responce to extreme stress. Where a normal Typhlosion would be done at Blaze range, Isamu can go further, submitting to the darkness that lurks in his heart if his mind faulters. This side of him constantly likes to show itself, clouding Isamu's judgement. When triggered, Isamu's strength is greatly enhanced, at the cost of extreme recklessness and an uncontrollable bloodlust. Isamu constantly has to manage his anger and stress, the teachings of his father being main tool, less the beast within takes over...

*Moveset

-Quick Attack

-Flare Blitz

-Earthquake

-Shadow Claw

*Flash Fire Ability

*Aki Nakano, Lv. 45. Female. Species: Leafeon. Age: 17

-Aki first met Isamu after a recon mission outside her home town, finding the Typhlosion in bad condition. With some help, she was able to get him care, despite her village elders disapproval. She quickly fell in love with him, though her natural timidness hindered any attempts to progress further. The two grew closer together while Isamu was allowed to stay, on the premiss of him staying just long enough to recover. Eventually he did recover, and he moved out as not to cause a scene, though to great disapointment for her. He did eventually go back, risking an entire town against him if he got caught. The two reunited, their bond unbreakable until the tension between them became too much.

*Moveset

-Leaf Blade

-Protect

-Attract

-Grass Whistle

*Leaf Guard Ability


	2. Chapter 1: First Steps

I can still remember that first morning...out of our little den, over the large pointy things in the distance, I could see the happy little disc of light we call the sun beginning to rise into the sky, painting the air with vibrant oranges and violets. It's light felt good to me...made me feel powerful. Squirming out of my parents hold on me, I sneaked away and headed to the "front door" of our den, which wasn't much more than an old blanket nailed to the top of the doorway. My parents were still out cold, with Kenya sprawled out and Hope using his tails as a blanket. I figured a quick look around town wouldn't hurt anyone... Blissfully unaware of what I may find, I slipped outside and took a hard look at my new world. The few clouds that were in the sky had retreated into the distance, giving away to what looked like a beautiful day. Little dew drops clung to the grass beneath my feet, Pidgey and Starly carelessly swooped overhead, the occasional jingle of a Mareep's bell as it grazed arose its meadow... _How could this be a bad day?_

A quiet five-minute walk through a small wooded area brought me to our town. Most of the shop-keepers were just opening up their shops when I strolled in, seemingly unaware I was there. I could smell the bakery ovens warming up today's doughy goodness, and the light aroma of Figy and Oran Berries hung in the air as I passed by. The smell alone was making me pretty hungry...for the first time, I hear my stomach growl in a cry for food. Only except I didn't think it was my stomach. It didn't take long for me to get noticed as I panicked at this new sound. A large, bi-pedaled creature with brownish skin came out of the store with an apron on, a mixing bowl in the crook of its arm as it stared me down. I didn't know what to say or do, so like a fool I just stood there in fear.

"...You're not from raun 'ere, ye wee wan?" It said, it's voice oddly feminine for something of that size. It wasn't in a harsh tone, yet I still couldn't keep my heart from leaping out of my chest. I quietly nodded yes, never taking my eyes off her. She looked at me a bit more closely, tilting her head as something came to mind.

"...Are yer Kazuki's fella by chance?" She finally asked. I backed up a bit; _how does she know my father?_ Finally, I nodded yes, but still kept my distance from her. Right about then, another figure appeared at the doorway. This one looked like the female, only with grayish colored skin, and was missing its armor plates. It too was a female... I could hear it in her voice as she asks who the "visitor" was. _Maybe it was the larger's females daughter?_

"Aw, don't yer fret aboyt de wee wan dare. Dat is kazuki's newest wan, an' yer man doesn't luk loike 'e'd 'arm even a wee paras!" the mother laughed, nudging her daughter in my direction. Before I knew it, the little gray child had taken a hold of my fore paws, wildly spinning me around like a human girl would do with a Clefa doll. Terrified beyond belief, I kicked myself free as the vents on my back flared up for the first time in my life. The little girl released her grip at the sight of the flames, sending my body soaring through the air and face first into the glass door of the bakery.

"S-sorry dare buddy. Sometimes oi git carried away wi' meself..." the little child said as she stood over me. I was still dazed from my "accident", and was now lying on my back like a Torkoal trapped on it's back. Too dazed to understand, I just nodded at her. She smiled a little before helping me back to my feet and carted me inside the store so I could sit down. _Maybe they just decided that I had already made a fool of myself...no reason to add anymore injury to that._ Across the booth I was in, the little female took her place, enthusiast still ringing in her tiny voice. The adult disappeared back behind some swinging door, so it looks like I was flying solo at this point with this girl.

"Oi wus wonderin' whaen oi wus gonna clap yer dare bud! 'onoka 'ad been up de spoyt witcha for a while nigh, an' oi jist new ye'd pop oyt any moment!" she squealed, a rather dorky looking smile across her face as she slammed her hands on the tabletop. _"Are all females like this?..."_ Her questions grinded to a halt for a moment as a troubled look emerged. _"*_... Oh my, where are my manners?" she started, settling back into her seat, her tone a bit dialed down but still loud and clear. I could begin to feel a tad of annoyance build up inside of me because of her endless train of questions.

"Oi suppose oi shud introduce meself. De name is Ayame, an' me ma...that really big lady yer talked ter...everyone in town jist calls 'er mama kanga." She smiled again, trying to take the end off a little. "So may oi ask waaat yisser name is, buddy?" Instantly my blood froze; I didn't have a name yet! Without a moment to think, I rolled out of my booth and made a dash out the door, Ayame yelling at me to return. I didn't make it far, as in my blind panicky state, I ended up running into Kenya.

"E-easy there son..." the Ninetails started, one of his many tails curling around me like a Seviper coiling around a tree. "What's got you so spooked? And why did you leave the den?" I could tell he wasn't too happy with my "adventure", but he didn't sound like he was all too mad at me. Gripping his foreleg, I looked up at him with a sorrowful look in my eyes...it seemed to do it for him, as his face brightened up with a quick smile. I was quickly whisked off and placed on the base of his neck right about the time the two visitors came out.

"Kazuki! top av de mornin' ter yer, lad!" the mother chuckled, crouching down to be at Kazuki's level. "I see you found your boy there...timid little one he is..."

"As to you, my fair lady." Kazuki greeted, his cheery disposition never-failing. "Yeah, he seems to be one of those kits who isn't the bravest of the bunch..." he continued, stroking my back with one of his tails trying to calm me down. "Just you wait though...he'll be like his mother once he evolves."

"You're gonna 'av a 'andful den, Kazuki. 'e'll be a wild wan whaen yer man gets ter be 'is mother's age...an' 'av de temper ter match" she joked, still tending to the mixing bowl in her hands.

"We'll see then..." the Ninetales grinned before casting his gaze to Ayame, who had managed to sneak into her mother's pouch. "And how are you this fine morning, sweety?" A quick flick of one of his tails under her chin sent the girl happily squealing.

"Oi'm jist gran' Mr. Kimura!" she giggled, taking hold of the Ninetales' furry appendage. Kazuki just smiled and laughed as the little Kangaskhan rubbed her face with his tail; he didn't seem to mind all that much.

"If you two would please excuse my son's behavior-" She started, only to be interrupted by Isis.

"Ah, yer man wus naw problem. yer man wus jist a wee lost whaen we foun' 'imself wus al'!" she said, her enthusiasm still strong in her voice.

"Well, terrific then! I should still be heading home now though...my mate is worried sick about the little one..." the Ninetales trailed off, withdrawing his furry appendage from Avame.

"Aw naw, oi understan'. I'd be worried too if wee avame 'ere ever disappeared on me. Go 'um, Kazuki." the mother urged, waving goodbye as she stepped inside again to continue working. For a few tense moments, an uneasy silence hung between us. I was pretty sure he was mad at me at this point...

"Son...please tell me you are okay..." I finally hear him say. I hesitated for a second _...was he just concerned?_

"...y-yes daddy..." I squeaked out, my face still buried in the fur of his neck. "...a-are you mad at me?..."

"Now what would be the point of being mad there son? All you did was go to town, and most everyone there is pretty nice. You wouldn't be in any harm..." the Ninetales said coolly. Not a shred of anger or disappointment in his tone either...

"...i-i'm sorry daddy..." I squeaked again, hugging my father's neck as tightly as I can. Almost immediately one of his tails surrounded me to hug me back.

"It's okay son. I just wished you would have waited a bit longer this morning was all. We were all suppose to go into town together, but...looks like you beat us to it." he chuckled, still plopping along at our leisurely pace.

"Now let's pretend this didn't happen and grab a bit to eat, okay?" Almost like magic, my stomach rumbled again.

"Sounds like a good idea dad..."


	3. Chapter 2: Out On The Town

"Wakey, wakey, Isamu..."

It was morning, the sun just peaking over the horizon as I felt Kazuki nudging at my sides. I longed to stay in bed, still cuddled up to my mother.

"Come on, Isamu. You're going to sleep through breakfast if you keep that up." Almost as if he controlled my stomach, it growled in a low tone. _Ugh...I hear you, jeeze..._ Another set of prodding by the Ninetales got me up, a prolonged yawn quickly following as I stretched my muscles.

"What are we having for breakfast, daddy?" I asked, still trying to wake myself up.

"We're going into town today. Our town trader managed to get a hold of a few rare items that I was wanting to try." I felt one of his fluffy tails slip under my frame, easily kiting me to his shoulders.

"What about mom?..." I asked, looking over at the sleeping Typhlosion.

"She got home really late last night, Isamu. Long after you had fallen asleep."

"Oh..." I rested my head on the back of Kazuki, lightly gripping his fur to hold myself on.

"She'll be fine...a good nights rest, and she'll be herself." he trailed off, slowly turning to reach for a large wicker basket before setting it on his lower back, holding it firmly with his outer pair of tails. "We need to get on the road soon though, before the trader closes shop for the day. Are you ready, Isamu?" I nodded once, tightening my grip on his fur as my signal. He turned to the doorway, stopping for a moment to collect a small velvet bag, the sound of little coins scraping against each other as he concealed them with his middle most tail.

"Hold on tight, Isamu." I barely had the time to comprehend as he broke off into a quick jog, far from the usual walking pace I was use to. Behind me, I could hear the little clinks of coins in my fathers grasp as he raced into town, his soft but rhythmic footfalls on the packed earth and dead leaves under him... I couldn't help myself as I started to drift off again, lulled by the soft pace my father had set.

"...yeah, he's...Isamu...wake up..." My fathers nudging brought me back to reality some time later. We were back in town, Kazuki talking to a few others I didn't know. One was a Ninetales, though a lot smaller than Kazuki. Beside her, a primary black Pokémon, plated with gray ridges along its back and just above its paws. It sported two long horns, both curling back to the base of its head. It's thin tail, easily the length of its body, ended in a pointed spade...

"*chuckles* I see he's awake now." the other Ninetales started, her voice cheery and bright. She reached out to me with one of her tails, though I wasn't having any of it. I buried my face in Kazuki's fur, trying to avoid her.

"...A bit timid though, wouldn't you say?" A males voice this time, but it wasn't my fathers.

"Yeah, well...that's just how their kind is at first. Give him time though, he might be like Honoka." my father says, a faint chuckle in his voice. One of his tails curls around me again, easily prying me from the safety of his back before setting me down beside him.

"Mommy, who is that?" I look to see a small red fox, her frame wrapped around the inside of the Ninetales' leg. Her body was matted in reddish-orange fur, with a cream-colored under belly and brown paws. She sad six tails, each a vibrant red, and a tuff of curled hair to match. Her eyes, a deep emerald-green, seemed to be without pupils.

"That is Isamu Kimura, Kazuki's son." she replied, nudging gently at her side with her muzzle. "Go say hi." Without any hesitation, the little fox bowled straight into me, taking me off guard as the two of us tumbled away from the adults.

"My, my, aren't you the charmer, Isamu..." my father chuckled, shaking his head as he glanced over at us. The fox had pinned me to my back, her paws wrapped around my throat as she cuddled with stunned me. I was still trying to process what had happened when I felt her release her grip.

"Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii, new person!" she exclaimed, kneeding at my sides trying to revive me. _I should have just stayed in bed..._ I rolled back to my feet, the little fox sitting just in front of me with her head bowed to my level.

"J-just who are you exactly?..." I shook my head once, trying to get the vague spinning feeling to stop.

"Oh, that's right. Where are my manners?" she started, her body growing calm again. "I'm Hoshiko Kobayash. Those are my parents you saw me with."

"N-nice to meet you, Hoshiko..."

"Well, now that you two have met..." Kazuki started", coming up to me. His middle most tail uncoiled, the little bag clinging with coins again as he brought it to me. "...both of you can have one of these." He pulled out two small pieces of yen, both with a bright silver finish and a reeded edge. We both took one of the coins, carefully observing it. Despite their size, they had a surprising weight to them. One side bore a 500 on it, surrounded by shoots of bamboo and mandarin orange. It's reverse bore a Paulownia, the value "500" written in kanji.

"That's breakfast this morning. Talk to the venders and ask them for what you want. That little coin should pay for whatever you want." he finished, concealing the bag again.

"Thank you, Mr. Kimura!" Hoshiko exclaimed, hugging around my fathers forelimb as she held the coin betwixt her teeth. I glanced into the coin again, eyeing my faint reflection in the small silver disc.

"Think nothing of it...you two go eat. We'll be right her or by the bakery if you need us."

"Come on, Isamu!" The Vulipx buried her head into my side, forcefully pushing me away from the adults.

"W-where are you taking me?!" I dug my heels into the ground trying to stop her.

"Just use your legs already! Stop making me push you!"

" _Maybe_ I'd like an explanation first _before_ you took me hostage!'

"Stop being stubborn already!" As much as I tried to bury my feet in the ground to resist her, I was no match. She had easily managed to push us far down the street from where our parents were. My footing finally gave out as she continued to shove, the two of us rolling again before coming to a stop against a corner of a shop.

"You happy now?..." A faint growl rolled off my lips as I got up again, trying to shake the dirt from my pelt. I could still see the adults in the distance at least...Hoshiko had gotten up a moment later, her coin still clenched tightly between her teeth. "What's so special over here anyway?..."

"You haven't had anything from Ms. Mizushima's store before, have you?" I numbly shook my head. I didn't recognize the name. "She's a Floatzel from the Hoenn region that stops by from time to time, just like the traders do."

"...Okay, that's great and all, but what does that mean for me?" I asked bluntly.

"She likes to bring seafood and rare trinkets she finds on the ocean floor. Last I heard, she was bringing Octillery rings..." she trailed off, a wild and delirious look in her eyes. _I'm still lost..._

"...so that means you're eating her, am I right?" She happily nodded her head as she sat down, facing the store front. The heavy metal door in front of the stand was still down...

"In that case, I'm going back to the bakery..." I turned walk away, leaving the Vulpix behind as I made my way to the bakery. _You can sit there and wait, I'm good..._

"Hey kid..." I froze up, frantically looking for whoever was calling to me. Hosiko still hadn't moved, her attention still fixated on the stand as she waited for the trader to arrive.

"Yeah, you. Looking stupid and confused." It's voice cut through me like a hot knife in butter. I could faintly make out a figure in a dark alleyway, it drawing closer to me. A black and red body, with blades for hands...it's head and chest decorated with even more blades, and a set of piercing yellow eyes fixed on a gray face.

"W-what do you want?" I squeaked, nervously drawing my arms to my chest. I lost sight of Kazuki and the others, and Hoshiko was still yet to move.

'Whatcha got there?" I weakly started to check myself, forgetting about the yen piece in my hand. A quick shove sent me to the ground, though I still kept a death grip on the small metal coin. "I said... _whatcha got there?_ " His tone took a more grave nature, accompanied by a sickening scrap of metal on metal as the figure sharpened the blades on its hands. I still couldn't see Hazuki...Hoshiko was no longer at the stand, but now I couldn't find her either...

"Leave me alone!" I roared, clutching the coin closely. A burning feeling began to rise in my chest, like my lungs were burning from the inside...

"Who said you had that option?" More sharpening of his blades, the noise starting to give me a headache as he closed in more and more. "Look, I'm asking nicely now. Give me the coin, and I _might_ not hurt you... _or_ your friend..." _What did he mean by that?..._ The burning feeling grew stronger as he got within reaching distance, his piercing yellow eyes glaring through me as the blade cresting his head dug into the wall above me.

"Get off of me, you creep!" It was Hoshiko...I could see her struggling as another figure had her pinned. It was a small, vaguely reptilian creature, it's body mostly green. It's thick, dark green tail was lobed, and its stomach and throat were a deep shade of red. Like my attacker, his eyes were a bright shade of yellow in contrast to the rest of him.

"Then jest gimme th' dadburned coin befo'e ah have t'hurt yo'!" it yelled back at her, trying to control the fox as she flailed for freedom. "Takashi, gimme a han' already, this hyar one is a fighter!"

"Funny, this one looks like he couldn't hurt a fly!"

"Knock it OFF!" The burning feeling in my chest rose to my throat as I roared back at him in defiance, but something felt...different. The sky seemed to take on a bluish hue as a torrent of cobalt colored flames erupted from my maul. Instantly my attacker backed off, covering his face with his slim arms as the blaze ripped through the air over his head. The other stopped dead in his tracks, Hoshiko looking at me with a wild look in her eyes before realizing her opportunity. A column of scarlet flames jettisoned from her maul, just missing her attacker has he flinched from the flames.

"Isuma, look out!" I turned to see my attacked charging for me, a vibrant pink blade formed around one of his hands as he swung at me. I cowered behind my hands, turning away from the attack...

"*grunts* What the hell?! Let me go!" I opened my eyes again, seeing not only the attacker, but two long sets of cream-colored tails, pinning the attacker by his arms.

"Isuma, are you alright?" It was Hazuki, his body blocking my attacker from me. The Steel type was lofted into the air, his feet far from touching the ground as the Ninetales restrained him. His body glowed with a clear blue aura...I glanced around him to see the Grass type suspended in the air as well, Hoshiko darting to my side as she hid behind my father. I was oblivious that she had cuddled around me...at least we were both safe now that my father was here.

"Y-yes, daddy...it was just a misunderstanding..."

"HA! Look at this, hiding behind their father like the weak little pests they are!" the Steel type taunted.

"That's awful big talk coming from the one trapped!" the Vulipx shouted back. Another blast of spinning fire ripped through the air, only for my father to shoulder the attack, seemingly unfazed by the move.

"You two relax. There's no need for you two to be involved in this fight." the Ninetails said, his voice especially calm as he glanced back at us. We were quickly surrounded in a mass of cream-colored tails, a very gentle restriction as he took control of the situation. "Somehow I think even all three of you could even manage to hurt me." _Three?..._

"...are you willing to put your life on that?" All three of us looked to the skies as a large bird descended from the heavens. It had a cream-colored face and underside, with black angular patches under a each eye, and a faded grayish-brown colored back. It's plume on its head had a golden hue to it, it's tail striped with alternating white and golden streaks with ragged edges. It's beak and claws matched the golden plume of feathers cresting his head.

"I told you, you couldn't hurt me if you tried." Hazuki's tone continued to be calm, his confidence unwavering as he panned from person to person. The aura around him dropped as he canceled his Extrasensory before tossing the Steel-type away, the two landing beside the raptor as it landed just a few feet away.

"Yo' haf some nerve reckonin' yo' kin take all three of us at th' same time! Yo' muss be stoopid!" the Grass-type shouted, stancing up to my father.

"...Perhaps I'm just more confident than you are. Come now, I'll give you one for free." the Ninetales called to them, throwing a taunting gesture just in front of his face with one of his tails.

The Steel type was first to make his move, a dark aura glowing around one of his hands as he rushed towards Hazuki. Without flinching, he watched as the Steel-type slashed at him. I looked away... _Why are you putting yourself through this?_

"T-this shit again?!" I looked back to the fight, seeing Hazuki easily restraining the attack with one of his tails. The Steel-type swung wildly with his free hand, though to no avail as his reach was just not long enough, the dark aura still radiating from the tip of the blade sticking out of Hazuki's hold.

"My, my, you have a dirty mouth for a kid."

"Bite me, you furry freak!"

Without warning the Grass-type made his advance, swinging his tail with great force at my father's head. Hazuki raised the flailing Steel-type in the air, blocking the Slam attack with the first offender. While the Steel-type seemed unfazed, the Grass-type was horribly cut by the desperate attempt to escape. A thick splash of blood covered the Pawniard's torso as the Treecko dropped to the ground.

"Whut th' hell did ah do t'yo'?!" he roared as he clutched the bloody spot at his chest, curled up in the dirt. The earth beneath his feet began to take on a dark red color as he tried to control the pain.

"Shut up and help me, you fucking neanderthal!" Hazuki just shook his head, glaring silently at the two smaller Pokémon.

"...this is pathetic." The raptor seemed to share in his disappointment, glaring at the fallen Treecko.

"I'm still waiting..." the Ninetales taunted, yawning as if he was tired from the ordeal. The bird seemed unmoved by it, still quietly observing the situation. I could quietly hear him begin to hum to himself as he waited, still holding the Pawniard captive in his grasp.

"Put me down already, Arceus dammit!" the Steel-type roared, still violently slashing at his face.

My father went silent for a few seconds as he moved the attack in front of him, his eyes meeting those piercing yellow eyes before his body glowed with a sinister blue light. The Pawniard's body glowed with the same light before he broke out in a painful fit, his body showing burn marks across his entire body as the lights erupted into white-hot flames. Hazuki quickly flung the smaller Pokémon away, his body crashing into the Treecko's as the two were sent spiraling into a building side.

"...somehow I'm not surprised by their performance." the Pidgeotto said, taking off into the air. Hazuki stood his ground, still unmoved by the raptor as he calmly curled the tips of his free tails around the front of his paws. "No matter...I can handle you myself..." Within an instant, what seemed like a thousand copies of himself appeared throughout the air, all fixated over us. Me and Hoshiko both hid ourselves further in his tails, her curled up more tightly around me as we both saw the furry of birds around us.

"Easy you two..." my father calls, whisking the end of our chosen tail across our backs trying to soothe us. The swarm dived at us with incredible speed, their wings all glowing in unison as they neared my father. And yet, he seemed unfazed, his head bowed as if concentrating on something. His body began to glow with a faint blue aura again as the birds all made their attack...

 ***CRACK***

I look to see a faint blue bubble around us, my fathers tails in a pseudo-shield around us all as the copied faded, the real one fazed by the sudden wall he hit. Hazuki glared up at the bird, the aura forming around him as Extrasensory took control. A gentle tip from one of his tails sent the Flying-type hurdling into the ground with a low thud. _Where did he learn to do that?..._

The Pawniard charged at us again, another attempt at the attack as the blade radiated with a black aura. The Ninetales easy swept the smaller Pokémon away, a sharp crack across his face with a tail that threw him into the downed Pidgeotto. Another Slam attack from the Treecko, and again another wild slap from my father that grouped them all together.

"Are you done yet?..." my father asked dully, a few embers starting to glow around the tips of his tails as he readied another Will-o-Wisp. The three bickered among themselves as they got up, an incoherent gibberish between them before coming to an agreement.

"Less see how yo' like this!" the Grass-type yelled as the Pawniard mounted the raptor. With great effort, the two flew high into the air, the Treecko imitating the bird on the ground as a few dozen copied darted around him. Above, the Pidgeotto was flying back to earth in a divebomb with its wings cloaked in a brilliant light, it too with a few dozen copied of itself, the Pawniard leading with a full body spinning slash, a black jet of energy coming for us. On the ground, the Treecko clones opened fire with a barrage of seeds, seemingly coming in from all directions. Me and Hoshiko both flinched up, huddling against each other as the joint assault closed in.

 ***CRACK***

Again, Hazuki's Protect had stopped the attack, the Pawniard and Pidgeotto both recoiling from the impact. The countless shower of seeds splintered on the hardened dome of energy, making it useless. He quickly dropped the shield, spinning his body around with us as a ring of blue flames blasted outward, the flames vaporizing the Treecko's attacks as they spread out. Instantly the Treecko clones vanishes as the real one was struck by the blast of fire, the attack also catching the bird mid-flight. Another pulse of aura from the Ninetales picked up the two smaller Pokémon, throwing their burnt bodies into the Pawniard and sending the pack flying backwards again.

What felt like an eternity passed before Hazuki relaxed. "I doubt they'll be getting up any time soon..." His tails released their grip on us as he stood up again, a faint but noticeable jet of fire leaving his nostrils. "Are you kids o-" he started, noticing we were still huddled together. "Isn't that cute..."

Me and Hoshiko both looked at each other before releasing our grips, our heads sharply darting away as the blood rushed to our faces.

"*sigh*...At least you kids weren't hurt. They didn't take the money I gave you, right?" The coin!...The whole reason for this fiasco...I unclinched my fists, revealing the small metal disk. Hoshiko did the same, her coin secured in a foil of one of her tails like Hazuki does. "Why did I let you two walk alone like that?..." I hear him whisper, a faint sense of remorse in his tone.

"W-we just wanted to see Ms. Mizushima is all..." she started, mirroring Hazuki's tone. "Then those Pokémon came up to us out of nowhere...and then they tried to hurt us...a-and-" she continued, interrupted as Hazuki placed a tail to her lips.

"Hush now. It's over with...I won't let that happen again." He curled a tail under both of our chins, his face calmed back to his usual demeanor. "You two must be hungry. Let's get you that breakfast now."


	4. Chapter 3: One Night With Her

"...Daddy, who were those Pokémon who attacked us?" I asked, still glancing at the small coin I had.

"I couldn't tell you, son." Kazuki responded, carefully picking me and Hoshiko up and setting us on his back. "Some Pokémon are just bad eggs from the start and lack the morality we have...they could do it for a merit of reasons."

"That doesn't make it right...they should be locked up for crimes like that!" the little Vulpix cried out, glaring at the limb bodies huddled together. Kazuki quietly walked over to the collapsed trio, glancing at the aftermath of the fight. The Treecko looked the worst off, his body covered in deep slashes and burns...the Pidgeotto was burned just as bad, though he didn't nearly as many cuts, and none nearly as deep...the Pawniard was just burned from head to toe, its body more black than anything.

"Maybe they should..." he muttered, still eyeing his opponents. He went still for a moment, the air around us as an unusual silence followed. His body began to glow with that familiar blue aura before changing to a faint pink, the downed trio starting to radiate with the same hue. What was he doing? I scanned up and down both the trios and Kazuki's bodies, looking to see what was going on. It was barely noticeable, but slowly I noticed the changes...the Treecko's wounds began to heal, slowly but surely closing up to form deep scares as oppose to the bloody gashes, his burns starting to lighten up...the Pidgeotto was the same, his wounds healing as the aura overcame him...the Pawniard's color returning, though still obviously burned in many places.

I turned back to my father as he started to audibly pant, seemingly being taxed physically from the act. He finally broke the aura, a winded sigh as he regained his composure.

"...Mr. Kimura, why did you heal them? Didn't you say they were bad eggs?" she asked, just as confused as I was.

"I did."

"So...why bother?..."

"Just because darkness lives in the heart of someone...doesn't mean they deserve to be killed on the spot." he trailed off, glaring at the unconscious bodies before him. "I don't know what their story is. Maybe they are orphaned children who banded together, and that's how the survived. They may not even have a home to go to, forced to live out in the open, living day-to-day on whatever they can get ahold of...But either way, they're still our fellow Pokémon. They deserve a second chance...even if society gave up on them." I quietly let my mind wander, Kazuki's words lingering as he took off again.

"...are you just going to leave them there?" Hoshiko asked, still looking at the trio.

"They should come to in a few hours tops, well before the sun comes down. But enough of that..." My stomach growled as he walked away...I quietly clutched the coin again as Kazuki walked back to the bakery, the female Ninetales and Houndoom pacing among themselves.

"Hoshiko! Are you okay?!" he father asked, rushing up to us.

"They're both just fine. Just a little skirmish is all." Kazuki said, trying to play off the incident. The little Vulpix hopped off his back, quickly curling her frame around her fathers limb.

"...seems like more of an actual fight there, Kazuki. You look a bit rag-" the female Ninetales, quickly spotting a small trail of red on the ground behind him. "Kazuki, you're bleeding from somewhere..."

"Am I?..." He quickly checked himself, scanning the length of each tail until he found the culprit. It was a fairly shallow wound, though it was enough to coat the end of his tail in a deep red. "I guess they could hurt me after all..." He seemed so mellow about it, quietly gazing at the slash as he watched the blood drip off his tail.

"I'll go get a medic, Kazuki. Stay put." the Houndoom said, carefully getting his daughter to release his paw before trotting off.

"Does it hurt, daddy?..."

"I'll be fine, son. I've gotten a lot worse than this." he reassured me, lowering the damaged tail to the ground before carefully stepping on a spot just above the wound.

"He's over here, Ms. Koizumi." I looked back to see the Houndoom, another Pokémon in tow. It walked on four feet, though it towered over us despite that. She was a pale green, with pink flower petals with a yellow central pattern and white tips encircling its neck.

"At it again, Mr. Kimura? What have you been getting yourself into now?" she asked. Her voice was very sweet and gentle, almost going unnoticed if you weren't paying attention.

"It's nothing major..." Kazuki replied, lifting the matted tail up for her to inspect.

"...The bleeding looks to have already stopped. Would you mind if I took a better look?" she asked, the Ninetales quietly presenting the tail to her. Two thick vines sprouted from under the her collar, carefully supporting and holding the damaged area between the two. She closed her eyes for a moment as her collar started to glow white before a powerful flash ripped through the area. I could see Kazuki's body relax as the flash hit him, the wound quickly healing up with only a tiny scar as the remains of the injury that easily blended in with his fur.

"How does that feel now, Mr. Kimura? All better?"

"Yes, better..." he replied, a sigh rolling off his tounge as he curled his tails around his paws. "*faint chuckle* I'm just getting too old to fight anymore..."

"Come on now, Mr. Kimura. You're barely 300. I shouldn't be hearing that nonsense from you of all Pokémon." she chuckled back, a wide smile across her face. "You take it easy now. No more getting into trouble, okay?"

"No promises..." The adults all thanked the Grass-type before she walked off, their attention turning back on us.

"Well...now that that's over, we have some news. Hoshiko, your parents have to go into work a bit late tonight, so you're gonna be staying over at our house."

"But daddy, where will she sleep if she does that?" I asked, hoping that she wasn't going to be stuck in the same room as me.

"Who else but with you, Isamu?"

"M-ME?!" I barked, taking a step back in shock. "W-why me?!"

"You've got plenty of space in that room of yours to the two of you. Plus it's only for the night."

"Come on Isamu, it'll be fun!" the little Vulpix chimed. _For you maybe..._

"Lets go you two, I still need to pick up my things. And you two still need to use that yen before someone else has any ideas." We numbly followed the Ninetales to the trader...or, should I say, traders. Both were the same physically, a bi-pedaled reptilian Pokémon, though one appeared primary green, the other a shade of violet. Both had yellow colored frills on each side of their head, connected by lines to matching bands around their lips and eyes. They both had tightly spiralled tails, with a red zig-zag pattern that ran the entire length of their torso.

"Ah, just the Ninetales we wanted to see this morning!" one chimed, starting to fish under the counter for something.

"How have you been, Mr. Kimura? Family treating you well?" the other continued, picking up exactly as the first ended his sentence. I could hear my father smother a sigh under his breath as he searched for what to say.

"It's been an eventful morning to say the least!" he laughed, taking a seat as he uncoiled the tail holding the small coin purse. "So what's on the menu today?" The two Kecleons pulled out an assortment of berries from under the counter. A few I recognized, but a lot of them looked very foreign to me. My father sifted through the mess, picking out two sets of berries. One set looked like a horned melon, its long red body covered in bumps. The other set looked smooth in comparison, with a glassy green outside. He picked out a few more common berries...a few Oran, some Sitrus, Lum. Other than that first few sets, nothing unusual.

"There...that should be everything. What's the damage?" the Ninetales asked, carefully loading the soft berries into the wicker basket.

"¥1200 even." The Ninetales fished through the bag of coins, pulling out two of the ¥500 pieces and two smaller ¥100 pieces. The two traders each extended a hand out to him, met with a tail in attempt of a handshake.

"Okay...now food. What are you two craving?" he asked, looking over his shoulder at me and Hoshiko.

"I'm fine with the bakery..." I responded, glancing in the general direction.

"So am I."

"The bakery it is..." He quickly picked her up, setting her in the middle of his back before walking over to the bakery. The smell of warm Oran and Figy filled the air as the door cracked open, a little chime from a bell just over the door ringing as we entered.

"Top o' ye mornin' ter ya al'!" the Kangaskhan calls out from the back, carefully dusting off some flour on her apron as she came out to greet us. "Sorry aboyt de wait, nearly burned down me kitchen dis mornin' tryin' ter git de cooker ter light!" she laughed, coming up to the counter.

"Yikes. And I thought I had a busy morning..." Kazuki replies, trying to laugh with her.

"Ah? what's gotten into yer, Kazuki? De mucker givin' yer trouble again?" she asked, leaning across the counter with a smug look in her face.

"No, no, nothing like that. The kits had a bit of a skirmish, and I had to step in to break it up."

"Well, 'oy can oi 'elp de tree av yer dis gran' mornin'?" Me and Hoshiko both skimmed over the small menu she had, though I could barely comprehend it. It was written the way they spoke...

"I want an Oran and Figy muffin..." I finally asked, though unsure about what it was on the menu.

"A Leppa and Oran muffin for me, please." the Vulpix asked.

"Avame! A number three an' an' a number six! On de double!" she roared, making all three of us pull back in shock. _Arceus..._

"Both av dohs cum oyt ter ¥400. kazuki, ye payin'?" The Ninetailes shook his head before glancing back at us. "Well i'll be. gran' so den, oi nade ¥400 from de both av yer." We both gave up the ¥500 piece we had, she swiftly switching them for a ¥100 piece in exchange as we waited for the food to cook.

A few minutes later, the little Kangaskhan came out, the two muffins held above her head on a little platter she had.

"Take your time, you two. We're going home afterwards, and supper won't be for a while now."

* * *

We went back home shortly after, falling asleep on Kazuki on the trip back. The two of us had camped out in my room while we waited for supper, having little back and forth conversations about how our parents were different...by that, I mean they're different species. We also talked about her psychic abilities, ones I probably shared since Kazuki did know Extrasensory. Hoshiko knew it to, though she wasn't the strongest with it yet. She claimed that her use of it to break my fall back at school was the strongest she's ever used it, but she knows of Pokémon who could probably throw a Steelix around like a pebble. I was interested to see if I really could do it myself now...I poked my head out into the kitchen every now and then to see what my father was doing. Kazuki was busy making a stew by the looks of it...a knife held in one tail, a portion of meat already cut up on a cutting board, several berries and vegetables displayed on the counter. One by one the Ninetails skillfully diced up everything before pouring it all into our largest pot, putting the knife down before igniting the firewood underneth pot with his Will-O-Wisp. Only things left were water and spices if he wanted to add them...Kazuki perched his front paws over the top of the pot, closing his eyes as if he was trying to think of something...slowly a ball of light began to go above the pot, growing bigger and bigger by the moment before he opened his eyes again. The ball of light vanished as a splash of water took its place, quickly filling the pot and making everything begin to float around.

I was in the middle of trying to lift a little stick with my own psychic abilities, if I even had any, when we both hear Kazuki call for us sometime later that night. The two of us walked back out to the kitchen where Kazuki was already setting our plates down. Though he was still busy tending to the stew, he had bowls of all kinds being whisked across the room via his Extrasensory, almost if magically they were alive and were setting themselves.

"Go ahead and sit down you two. Dinner is ready." the Ninetales said as he smothered the last of the flames from his "stove" with a little sand. Another round of Extrasensory brought the food to the various bowls in little streams, like little Aqua Jets twisting through the air until they reached their bowls. The smell of Spelon and Micle berries fill the room as they fly by, adding a nice spicy aroma to the room...the two of us do as we're told and sit down, eyeing the blazing hot stew only a Fire-type could handle...and even we would find this a little difficult to eat. Between the Tarous meat, little bits of the red Spelon and green Micle float throughout the golden hued broth, a flurry of color and flavor to offset the bland coloring of the bowls...

"So...wanna go first?...You're dads cooking looks..." Hoshiko started, gazing into the bowl at what would probably cause the first case of a burn on a Fire-type. Truth be told, most of Kazuki's meals had more mild berries in it, like Razz or Tamato. Hesitantly I lap at the broth once or twice...nothing but the usual spiciness you'd feel from a Razz berry...a few more laps, and still nothing out of the ordinary. "Seems okay..." I said as I reach for my little glass of Oran juice. Hoshiko seemed content with my answer as she began to eat her own meal. Though I was still confused about why Kazuki used such rare and extreme variants of berries when simple Razz or Tamato berries can do the same effect...anyway we continue for a bit before Kazuki comes to sit with us, an especially larger bowl for himself.

"So how is everything tonight? Not too spicy, right?" the Ninetails asks as he starts to funnel himself a portion of the meal from the great cooking pot. "Same as always, daddy. Just ri-." I started, interupted by an intense burning in the back of my throat. The intense spiciness had reared its ugly head, it feeling like the equivalent of pouring molten lava down one's throat. Even Hoshiko echoed my feelings, her face twisted in intense pain from the meal.

"I see...perhaps that was a bit too much for you two..." Kazuki asked, a faint gleam of blue in is eyes as the small pot of food spun on its own...

"Its okay daddy...just a bit hotter than I expected..." An awkward moment of silence between us passed, me and Hoshiko exchanging a few puzzled looks as Kazuki continued to eat.

"I'll cut down some of the sizes next time I make this." the Ninetails responded, wiping his maul with a napkin held in one of his tails. I quietly return to my meal, finishing off the last of it before excusing myself from the table. Soon afterwards was bedtime for us anyway...I slip outside for the time being, stepping out into the dark to gaze at the stars for a while. I never understood why, but I always felt my calmest when I'm out here. Amongst the black sky with the stars and moon, the flickering lights of the Voltbeat and Illumise in the distance, the gentle breeze that always flowed across the land...this was my sanctuary...some time passes before Kazuki pops his head out the door, Hoshiko nearly asleep across the nap of his neck and head.

"Time for bed, son. Try not to wake up little Hoshiko when you go to sleep tonight." he whispers, nodding at me to come back in. Without question I do, silently returning to my room to curl up in my little bed. Kazuki apparently had another bed ready, hastily made with an old quilt we had. Another Extrasensory lifted her from him and set her in her made shift bed, all without disturbing the little foxes slumber. With a little hug from Kazuki, I bedded down and got comfortable for the night before drifting asleep...


	5. Chapter 4: Dad's First Lesson

That night was especially rough on me for some reason. Normally I was out within seconds after lying down, but for the life of me I couldn't go to sleep. I sighed to myself quietly, turning to face the little Vulpix who was tossing and turning just as much as I was.

"...Are you still up to, Hoshiko?" I asked, my voice hushed in case she actually was asleep. She numbly turned to face me, a weak shake in her head.

"I can't get comfortable in this bed..." she replied, matching my hushed tone.

"Me neither..." I rolled a little more in the bedding, trying to find a soft spot within the hay. *Sigh* Come on, please...

"Isamu, I feel cold..." she says, her ears pulled back in a pitiful display as she met my gaze. Sucks to be you... I didn't verbally respond, still trying to get somewhat comfortable.

"Maybe Kazuki has a few more quilts we co-" I started before getting interrupted, feeling her drag her quilt over me before cuddling up at my side under the cover.

"...um...Hoshiko?"

"Yes, Isamu?" the little Vulpix asked, nudging at my face gently as she rested her head on the little pillow with me.

"...Nevermind..." I trailed off, just letting the situation play out. She continued to butt her head against my head and neck, a faint purr resonating from her throat...out of embarrassment, I turned away, trying to avoid her gaze as my face started to take on her hues. How did I get stuck in this situation again?... "A-are you comfortable now?..."

"Are you, Isamu?" She quieted her purring as she prodded my face with her maul, the sharp contrast between firey breath and wet nose against my skin sending shivers down my spine.

"N-not really..." I squeaked, still avoiding her gaze. I felt the quilts move as she rolled to her side before her paws dug under my frame before drawing me in, her body and tails coiled around me in a hug, my back to her chest as she rested her head on mine. _This was getting really weird, really fast..._

"Hoshiko, what are yo-" I started, interrupted by her low purring again. Her ears were pulled back against her head as she continued to purr, eyes already shut as she pulled me closer to her chest. I thought my head would explode at how high my blood pressure was...

"At least she's quiet now..." I whispered to myself, trying to relax somewhat. It was getting remarkably warm under our covers...weither it was from the combined body heat we shared or the result of me being embarrassed beyond belief, I don't know. But either way, I started to feel a bit tired finally. _I hope Kazuki doesn't find us like this..._

* * *

"...come on, Isamu, wake up..." I quietly groaned as something prodded at my side, pulling my head under the covers. "You'll end up sleeping through the entire day if you keep that up." The quilt seemingly gained a mind of its own as the warmth quickly disappeared against my will. Desperately I reached for the quilt, not ready to surrender to the morning, being greeted by my fathers fluffy tail instead.

"I see you two got along well last night..." my father chuckled, whisking the tip of his tail under my chin. Very slowly I came to, realizing I was still in the Vulpix's grasp, though she was already awake.

"It was cold last night, Mr. Kimura..." I heard her say, her grip starting to loosen around me. Again, the Ninetales chuckled, his head softly shaking.

"No need for explanations now. Come on, you two. I want to show you something outside." he trailed off, quietly walking off with a faint whisking motion in his tails. Me and Hoshiko looked at each other with a confused look before she followed him. What is this about?... I stretched out a little before following suit, following the mass of red and cream-colored fur as they went outside. The Ninetales was quietly sitting in the middle of the front yard, tails coiled around his paws as he looked at us. "Don't be shy now..."

"Daddy, what is this about?" My father didn't respond, staring quietly at us as we approached, still very confused about what was going on. His body started to glow with the light blue aura again, his amber eyes glowing the same color as me and Hoshiko started to drift off the ground.

"Mr. Kimura, what are you doing?!" she protested, furiously flailing her limbs as she tried to reach for the earth.

"Easy now, little one. This is part of todays lesson."

"Lesson?..."

"Yes, my son." he started, his eyes very slightly shifting from me to her and back. "I'm sure by now you two have realized something out us, Isamu, and of your parents, Hoshiko."

"Yeah...daddy looks a lot different then mommy does." Hoshiko responded, soothed enough to stop the flailing.

"What about it, daddy?..."

"Both of you have a special gift that your peers lack..." he started, setting us down before the aura around him began to grow. All around him, the world seemed to shift...the air was still, yet sand and stone rose high into the air around us, blades of grass and small bits of vegetation uprooting before joining in the mess above. "My kind is capable of a great and unknown power, one that lets us control the world around us as we see fit." We looked to the skies as the mess started to swirl faster and faster, more plant life and earth joining the sandstorm before condensing, it's aftermath no bigger than a large Sitrus Berry. His aura faded, the sphere dropping back to Earth in a crumpled, yet highly organized mess.

"Wooah..." I was still trying to process how he made the aftermath of his demonstration. What looked like a small oak tree stood in the center of the pile, it's 'leaves' made from the stripped grass blades, it's 'trunk' a pile of old sticks seemingly forged together. Around it's base, the sand filling in the cracks from the rocks that poked though, more grass jutting up in a few places...

"You both were fortunate to be born with one of my kind as a parent. As such, you are capable of this great power." the Ninetales spoke, drawing closer to us again.

"How do we use it though?..." Try as I may yesterday, I couldn't figure it out; Hoshiko had only a beginners grasp on the subject, faintly able to influence anything. A cream-colored tail extended to each of us.

"Within all of us lies an unseen flow of energy, fueled by our emotions, our desires, our diets, our health, and so much more. A long time ago, a name was given to these energies...Chakras." His fluffy tails each meet the base of our spines as he stepped in more, both me and Hoshiko still very confused as he explained.

"There are seven in total, the first being your 'Earth' Chakra, located here at the base of your spine. It deals with survival and self-preservation."

"Can these 'chakras' go bad?" she asked, a light tilt in her head as she glanced over her shoulder to look at where he was pressing.

"Yes, they all can. This one in particular will close when you experience fear." His touched traced up my spine a few inches, moving back and forth over a spot as he dialed in on something.

"The second 'Sacrum' Chakra is located here in your lower back, which deals with pleasure, and is blocked by guilt." His tail advanced further up our backs, again dialing in on something.

"The third 'Fire' Chakra is located here, just behind where your navels would be. It deals with your willpower, and is blocked by shame." His tails moved upwards again, circling around to touch our chests.

"Here in the center of your chests lies the next chakra, appropriately named the 'Heart' Chakra. It lies just between the lungs and your heart, centered perfectly in the center of your core. It deals with love, and is blocked by feeling of grief." He reached a bit further, the very tip of his tail resting on our throats.

"Your fifth Chakra is the 'Sound' Chakra, located in the base of the throat. This Chakra is all about choice, willpower and the right to speak and be heard. It strengthens with truth, and is blocked when we lie." His touch circled around our chins and jaws before resting gently on our foreheads, us both looking cross-eyed as the fluffy appendage made contact.

"Here lies the 'Light' Chakra, located between the brows on your foreheads, also it can also be called your 'Third Eye.' It deals with insight, and is blocked by illusions." He moved for the last tip, pressing gently on a small spot on the tops of our heads.

"The last Chakra, called the 'Thought' Chakra, is located at the top of the head, acting as our direct connection to God. This deals with pure, cosmic power we receive from above, and is blocked when we cling to our Earthly attachments."

"...that's a lot to take in..." I mumbled, my father's lecture rattling through my mind.

"I know it is, son. But it's the mastery of your well-being and emotions that will help you two unlock this power." He stroked under our chins with his tails again, trying to provoke a smile out of us. "I will teach you two how to use this art with mastery, so long as you wish to learn." Me and Hoshiko both gave each other a long and restless look before quietly nodding, turning back to the Ninetales as we both agreed to his training. A wide smile grew across his face as he enveloped us in his grasp, his ears pulled back gently.

"So it shall be...let us begin..." He continued to hold us in his grasp as he bowed his head, his eyes closing softly. "We must first open all of your chakra, starting at the bottom. To re-iterate, your Earth Chakras deal with self-preservation, your response when in fear or mortal danger. You must clear your minds of all fear...what is it you fear the most?..." My mind flashed to the moments just before my fathers fight, the Pawniard's blade focused at my heart as he readied an attack, and the relentless feeling of fear as my stomach tried to leap out my throat...I couldn't help but tremble at the thought. Hoshiko was almost just as bad, her ears flattened to her head as her frame shook in my fathers grasp.

"...I know what I ask seems painful to you two, but you have to find the bravery within yourselves to overcome it." Kazuki urged, wiping at a few tears the Vulpix had shed. It must be really painful for her...The visions started to fade as the rest of the fight progressed, relieved by the sight of my father. _I have to be like him...I have to be brave..._

"Ah, that's it son. I can feel the faint flow of energy already in your body." he gleamed, curling his tail around me encouragingly. A long and winded sigh came from the Vulpix, her shoulders drooping a little as if a great weight was lifted. "Very good, you two. Onto the next one...the Sacrum Chakra. When we experience guilt over something, our pathways get blocked. What guilt's do you two cling to?..." I flashed back to the moment before Kazuki appeared, seeing the helpless look in Hoshiko's eyes as she struggled to escape...I felt helpless, and felt even worse that I couldn't help her...I glanced back at her, meeting her gaze as she bore the same guilt ridden expression.

"...Do you two feel guilt towards each other, perhaps?" We didn't break our gaze, still thinking about each other. "...I see..."

"...Hoshiko...I-...I'm sorry I couldn't help you..." I trailed off.

"N-no, don't be, Isuma...I should of tried more to get that one guy off me..." She quietly burrowed her face in my fathers fur, still holding a pained expression.

"But, I-"

"Neither one of you should feel burdened though. What has happened in the past is over. Forgive each other, and yourselves." Kazuki interrupted, his voice not much more than a whisper.

"...Mr. Kimura, could you let me go?..." The Ninetales quietly raised a brow in confusion before retracting his hold. Her face still bore a guilty look as she looked at me, mine probably not much better. "Isuma...do you forgive me?..."

"...Yes, Hoshiko...I still feel like the one to blame though..." I trailed off, darting my head away to rub at a spot on the back of my head. Without warning, I felt her wrap her paws around my neck in a hug...my blood started to boil again from embarrassment for a moment.

"I forgive you, Isuma..." She started to butt her head against the back of mine as I tried to return the embrace, still trying to hide my embarrassment. I could hear Hazuki chuckle to himself a little, ending with an almost inaudible sigh.

"That makes two now. At this rate, you two will be masters in no time." As we left each other's arms, he coiled his tails around us again, tapping at our navels gently. "Actually, I can feel this one open as well. Fantastic!" His tapping moved up our chests, a quiet thud on our chests before resting again.

"Now the Heart Chakra...I don't suppose you really have any grief in your young lives, so there really isn't anything to unblock. So I ask instead...find what you two love the most, and focus on it. Drown out whatever noise may lie within..." Even with my eyes closed, I could still see my father, clear as day...my mother, carefully curled around the two of us at night...almost instintively I started to purr as I settled in my fathers grasp, gently holding the furry appendage.

"Very good, you two." he chimed, his voice low and sweet. "We move to your Sound Chakras now." he continued, his tail tip rubbing just under our chins. "The lies we tell ourselves hold back this chakra...what lies are you living with now?" I tried and tried to picture something mentally, though to no avail. Out of the corner of my eye, I catch her glancing over at me, occasionally shifting her gaze to the ground before meeting me again. What is she doing?...

"I see that something is on your mind, Hoshiko...but your mind still seems blank, Isuma."

"...I don't know, daddy..." I mumbled, still trying to figure out what he Vulpix was doing. A few moments of silence passed as Kazuki glanced back and forth between us, clearly feeling the distress she was in, and the lack of one I was in. I nearly missed the flash of aura as Kazuki's eyes glowed with a blood-red aura. An image of me and Hoshiko hugging flashes though my mind, though seemingly through someone elses perspective... _Who was this?...And why am I seeing it?_ My field of vision begins to shift, looking at myself through this foreign view before it casting on Hoshiko. I could see what looked like Kazuki's tail wrapped around her leading back to some point behind me, but I wasn't in control...I wasn't for sure, but maybe...

 _"He doesn't like me...he just sees me as a creep, not a friend..."_ It was Hoshiko's voice, though her lips didn't move. Her head was still bowed, still taking a passing glance at me every now and then...Her face lit up for a moment as if something came to her, a very slight blush in her face as she wiped her head away. _What is going on?..._

 _"Isuma, Hoshiko..."_ We both turned to face the Ninetales again, the blood-red aura in his eyes still burning. _"You must let go of the lies that bind you...you've both seen and heard each others feelings, and the lie you carry. Be honest with yourselves..."_ The sight of us hugging each other flashed by again...as much as I felt awkward by the embrace, I really couldn't help but feel somewhat comforted by it. She was really sweet and gentle despite her demanding nature, and she was really pretty. Gazing back at her, our eyes met...she still had a very slight blush in her face, her lips pulled back in a slight smile as she folded her ears back. _Maybe I do like her..._

 _"Be honest..."_ We both turned to the Ninetales again, the aura in his eyes fading as a wave of relief rolled through us.

"That makes five now...only two left." he started, moving the fluffy tail to touch between our eyes again. He paused for a moment, his eyes closed as if he was deep in thought. "I feel a great spiritual pressure already. You two are still so young, so your Light Chakra's haven't had time to be polluted." He carefully retracted his touch before easing a tail on the tops of our heads.

"With six down, all that's left is the Thought Chakra. I want you two to start thinking about everything you hold dear, everything you possess." I started to think about our home town, my mother and father, the Kangaskhan family, the traders, Hoshiko...even though I was still young, I held them all in my heart as special.

"Now imagine that all of it went away."

"W-what?" The Vulpix's eyes grew as big as saucers at the mere mention of that idea. _A world where everything I knew was gone..._ I didn't like the sound of it, not one bit. I wouldn't know what to do with myself if I lost Hazuki...

"This is quite possibly the hardest Chakra to unlock, and for good reason...you have to accept losing everything. Our world is not always the fairest to its inhabitants. One day, our world seems great, only for it to tumble to the ground..."

"But what about what you said during the Heart Chakra? Don't we have to focus on that?" She grew more and more tense, her voice turning raspy towards the end.

"Yes...but at the same time, you have to be willing to let everything go. If we had a flood, most of our village would be washed away, along with anyone caught in it. I might lose Isuma tonight, or my wife. I love them both very much...but at the same time, I know we are all mortal. There will be a day in which we 'run out of sand', so to speak..." His words felt like daggers in my heart...my skin crawled at the thought of dying someday, saying goodbye to everything I love...

"...It's painful to accept...I know, son. Our kind lives a very long time in comparison to most others...you and your mother will end up dying well before I get to my time. Just like my other sons and daughters before you." The Ninetales bowed his head as he spoke, his ears flattened against his head to the point where they would dig into his head if they could, his shoulders rolling down from his usual posture. His grip tightened around us more as a single tear rolled down his face...

"It's not an easy thought to mull over in an instant. I can't blame you two...think it over though." he asked after a long moment of silence. Standing up, he pulled back his tails to release us. "Once you think you can accept what I said, we can start the fun." Me and Hoshiko both looked at each other for a long time, still not comfortable with the idea as the Ninrtales walked back inside without another word...


End file.
